


Give Me Your Fries

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”





	Give Me Your Fries

Stiles tried his best not to blush. Hell, he’d  _ been _ trying not to blush for most of the night.  _ Somehow _ , he had missed that Deucalion's invitation to dinner was actually a date, and he had only clued in when the wolf showed up at his house with  _ flowers _ to pick him up. Deucalion had rented a car (and a driver) for the evening, and had opened Stiles’ door for him, guided him into the car with a hand low on his back.

Despite the car and driver, they had still rolled up to Stiles’ favourite diner. Thankfully, Stiles wasn’t ridiculously overdressed—rather wearing a nice t-shirt with a pair of jeans that he knew made his ass looked good. Not that Deucalion could  _ see _ that his ass looked good, but Stiles may have forgotten that part in his scramble to get dressed for his date.

He was happy, now, sitting across from Deucalion, that he hadn’t worn the dress shirt he had been planning on. Deucalion was wearing a white v-necked shirt under a dark green cardigan, and he looked unbelievable soft in the low lighting the diner had. Stiles had spent the first part of their night staring, taking in Deucalion's appearance with a fluttering heart.

He hadn’t thought his crush on the older man had been obvious enough for Deucalion to notice, or if Deucalion had asked Stiles out on his own, but Stiles wasn’t complaining. He was having a great time, and his cheeks hurt just a little from smiling so much.

It was getting later, though, and Stiles didn’t want the night to end. He wasn’t sure how to keep it going, though. It was like he couldn’t think of anything to say. His stomach was tight with nerves, had been the whole time, even if he felt much more comfortable now than he had when their night began. It was his first date, and it was with an ex-murdering Alpha werewolf. There were lots of things to be nervous about.

He was trying to think of something to say, some way to ease the silence that had fell—though it was a comfortable sort, a natural lasp in conversation, Stiles’ nerves were making him itch to talk. He had finished his dinner a while ago, though Deucalion hadn’t finished all of his fries yet and Stiles snickered. 

“Sharing is caring,” Stiles said, a smile curving his lips, “now, give me your fries.”

The laugh it earned him was worth everything, and Stiles did his best to memorize the sound. He was sure he would get to hear it again, knew he would if Deucalion felt for Stiles the way Stiles did for him, and with the way Deucalion was smiling at him, he figured there was a good chance.  

**Author's Note:**

> YA GAL JUST GO BRACES AND I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS DEVELOPMENT >:( (i am actually very happy and grateful that I can and did get braces, but I just wanna eat a mcchicken and I can't)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
